


The Road to Zumorda

by dexstarr



Category: Of Fire and Stars - Audrey Coulthurst
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: They start their new life on the road to Zumorda.





	The Road to Zumorda

**Author's Note:**

> _Of Fire and Stars_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Drabbletag Round 8: any/any, kiss.

They start their new life on the road to Zumorda. When Mare came to her on the third day, Denna knew their future was uncertain. But she was hopeful for the best, and so was Mare. 

They share their hopes with each other every night, determined to not repeat the mistakes of the past. Talking before falling asleep is the fourth best thing of the day, a list which, according to Mare, starts with good morning kisses, Denna in her arms while they ride, and sharing a bed. 

While she likes riding through new places — map pinpricks she never thought she would see in person — Denna almost wishes the journey will never end. She loves the freedom of the road, of staying in a different place every night, sometimes even camping on the road — this journey is so different from the one from Havemont to Mynaria. She’s her own person at last, freed by her faked death. 

But even more than life on the road, she loves being with Mare. Waking up with her, riding with her, falling asleep next to her — at last Denna doesn’t have to conceal her true feelings. Sometimes she tries to read the green book while Mare guides Flicker, but if Mare doesn’t distract her, memories of their lessons do. Sometimes thoughts of killing Lord Kriantz interrupt her daydreaming; Mare always knows when that happens and plants kisses on the back of her neck until she’s okay. 

Every day, they ride into the sunrise, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
